MLP: The zebra
by ilikestorys
Summary: MLP: The zebra. when a male zebra gets exiled from home for being an alicorn and having a destructive nature, he decides to try and find a new home. but will others take kindly to him or his destructive nature? oc and the mane six.
1. Chapter 1

mlp: the zebra chapter 1

AN: im kind of new to mlp!

this is my first MLP fan fic so plz be kind if i mess any one up, or get a fact about mlp wrong , this is going to resolve around my OC Koru and the mane six. im not so good with writing fan fics about anything tbh but im going to give this a shot, all comments are welcome.

The everfree forest was silent, creature's were huddled in their dens and burrows, the birds sat in their nests and looked after their young, and a rather angry looking Zebra was making his way though the dark forest. Koru was a normal looking zebra, he was white with black stripes, his eyes were a bright blue and he was wearing some clouthing, also black, to keep warm in the cold air, his face had a frown on it as he trudged onwards though the forest, "those pathetic cowards..." he thought to him self, he had been exiled from his home for having something that normal zebras didn't, he had a horn on his head, or what WAS a horn, it was now just a broken stump where some zebra had snapped it off but it could still make magic, he also had wings, large white wings with black metal guards at the base of them. he was a alicorn zebra, alicorns alone were rare but a zebra with either of these powers was almost impossible, but here he was, trudging though the forest with a frown ever present. as he trekked onwards he came upon a hut, it looked a little odd to him but he needed a place to take shelter, he walked towards the door and knocked. Zecora was making a new mask to go on her wall when she heard a knock on her door, "who would be out so late, perhaps twilight and her mates?" she said to her self. she rose up and walked towards the door and opend it, "oh dear me, whats this is see!?" she said with alarm as Koru stood in her doorway with a frown, his wings were folded but were noticed by her and she also saw his horn, "do my eyes deceive, or is it an alicorn i see!?". Koru simply looked at the zebra before him, "um...hi?" he said to her and she almost fainted, "are you not royalty? or are you here to harm me?" she asked, Koru had no idea why she thought he was going to harm her but he shrugged and just walked into her home. "i was looking for a place to stay, i found your hut and decided to see if i could stay hear until tomorrow" he said. zecora gave a small sigh, she was happy to share her home "of course you may stay, but when dawn hits you shall leave straight away!" she smiled and went backto her mask makeing. "that rymeing is going to get on my nerves..." he thought to him self and went over to a patch of floor with a rug on it and just lyed down, "tomorrow id better find a place to rent out or a hotel..." he thought before falling into a deep sleep.

-(*)-

Koru awoke with a small jolt, a zebra stood infront of him with a bucket of water and a small plate of food, "look who's awake! you can leave once you've ate!" she said and wondered to the entrance to her hut and walked off into the forest. Koru jumped up and ate his food, drunk his water, and walked towards the huts exit. "todays going to be a long one..." he sighed before walking out of the hut, he decided to head off in a random direction and eventually came across a small town, "hm...looks nice enough!" he said and walked towards it. once he was just about to enter the town he herd a huge gasp was pushed to the floor with a force so powerful he made a small imprint. "what the buck?" he thought and looked at who had jumped him, a pink pony with a huge mess of a mane was standing above him with a big grin, "ohmygoshyournewhearineedtoma keawelcometoponyvileparty!" she said without stopping to breath. "can someone get this crazy mare off me!" he yelled, pinky jumped off him and gave a small smile, "i get called crazy alot...but im gonna let it slide! your new hear right?" she asked, "um...yea..." Koru said feeling a little bit awkward, this mare had balloons as her cutimark and looked like she escaped a metal hospital. "im gonna go now..." Koru said and was about to walk away until the pink mare spoke again, "oh my gosh! you have wings! and a horn...or what was a horn..." she said with excitement, "what of it?" Koru asked, now getting annoyed, "well...the only other alicorns i know are Luna and Celestia!" she continued, "can you do magic?" she asked, a small idea poped into Korus mind at that moment, "well yes i can, let me show you!" he said and what was left of his horn glowed crimson, a small beam of magic shot out and smacked pinkies mouth, a zipper appeared and zipped up her mouth. "thank the stars that's over..." he sighed and walked off while the pink pony tried to undo the zip.

i know, crappy chapter is crappy, just remember im still new at writing mlp fics...so yea...thats about it...bye!

my oc Koru:

** art/Koru-359601428**

.peace.


	2. Chapter 2: a new face

mlp: the zebra chapter two

PART 2: A new face.

AN: i would like to thank cupzy for inspireing me to write mlp fan fics with his fic:

Redemption he is an awesome author so go check him out!

Koru walked down the streets of ponyvile, he got stares from some ponys and small gasps from others, "erg...these fools act like they never seen a...what did that pink mare call it?...ah yes, an alicorn..." he thought as he walked. mean while pinky was bounceing towards twilights liberay, her mouth ziped up, she reached the door and burst into the purple unicorns liveing space. "pinky?!" Twilight yelled in surprise, she then noticed her friends mouth, "woah...who did this to you?" she asked once she removed the spell from her friend, "well i was doing my dayly bounce around when i saw this zebra! i bounced to him and saw he had a horn, or what WAS a horn...any way then i saw he also had WINGS!" Pinky yelled with a big smile, "and he ziped your mouth shut because?" Twilight asked, "oh i think he dident like my voice...can imagine why!" Pinky said befour bounceing out of Twilights home. "an alicorn...and a zebra aswell...this is rare! i must report this to celestia!" she said aloud, "SPIIIIIKE!" she called, a small purple and green dragon walked out from behind a book shelf, "yea Twi?" he asked, "Spike i need you to take a letter..."

Applejack was stood in the market place, her apple stand had many apples and other apple related foods for sale, she smiled as her little sister, Applebloom was trying to help. "now sis, selling apples is a lot harder then ya think! you got ta chose the right ponys who look like they want apples...like that fella with the stripes!"she said pointing to a zebra who was currently walking around, "ok sis!" Applebloom said, grabing a basket of apples with her teeth, if she could get this fella to buy these apples from her she might get a cutie mark!. "hey mister!" Koru herd from behind him, he spun around and looked down at the little filly who was stood their with a basket of apples at her side, "could i intrest you in some apples?" she asked, "um...no i dont want any of that...weird...looking food..." he said and turnd around, "weird lookin food?! this my good sir is the fineist apples in all ponyvile!" Applebloom said and ran infront of him. "kid...i told you i dont want any red fruit!" he said with frustration, "but if ya buy some, i might get ma cutiemark!" she replied, "look kid, i have no bits, nothing to trade, ANDNO TIME TO BE MESSING AROUND WITH APPLES!" Koru yelled, the no bits was a lie but he needed to save his money for wehn he needid it. "hey!" he heard someone yell, "no one yells at ma little sister!", "oh joy...another annoying mare..." Koru sighed as he saw the orange earth pony walking towards him, "now who do you think ya are?! yelling at a filly!" she yelled, a small crowd of colts and mares had gatherd around to watch the orange mare yell, "listen i dont need this crap today...just turn aroud and walk away..." Koru said and began to walk off. "oh no ya dont!" Applejack said and threw her lasso at him, Koru spun around and aimed his horn at her, a small blast of magic shot out and slamed into her, "hey...what did ya do!? i feel...weird!" she yelled, "oh just a small curse that will cause you to stay still for two days...perhaps three..." Koru said with a small chuckle, he then simply used magic to get her lasso off him. "why you little..." appalejackmutterd as koru walked away, "um sis...now can i sell the apples?" applebloom asked, "just go get big mack and tell him to come get me..." came applejacks reply.

celestia was sat in her throne room reading a letter from her student twilight sparkle, "Dear princess celestia, my friend Pinkiepie had a run in with a rarther rude alicorn zebra who had sealed her mouth shut with a spell, i have since removed said spell but worry about what other things he might do. i was hopeing you could send me instructions on how to deal with this dilema, also what to do with him, your faithful student, twilight sparkle." celestia lowerd the letter and blinked, "another alicorn?" she thought, "guards! send a small group of royal spys to observe this "zebra alicorn" and report back to me..." she said to a guard who was half asleep, "yes your highness!" he said and ran out of the room.

...

back in ponyvile

...

A grey colt was handing over a load of wooden planks, glass sheets and many other building stuff to a zebra, "what you need this stuff for buddy?", "im going to build a home in the ever free forest." Koru replied and handed over all his bits. once he was out of the shop he bumped into a yellow mare with a pink mane, "um...you ok?" Koru asked the mare, "ye-yes sorry..." she whisperd, "ok then..." Koru said and ruffeld his wings befour takeing off into the sky and towards the forest, "he was a-a-a-an AlICORN?!" Flutter shy asked herself aloud.

Koru landed in a clering deep within the everfree forest and magicked the building resources, he then began building his new home. after six hours of building his small house was done, it had one floor with bed room, kitchen,bathroom and liveing room. "well...once i get some paint i can make a nice little place hear..." he said to himself befour going into his new home. unkown to Koru, a unicorn in gold plated armor was sat in a bush behind him, "well...he doesent seem that bad!" the spy said to himself befour teliporting back to celestia to give her the news.

(crappy chapter is crappy i know this, plz leave a reviwe/comment/hate message if you so wish.)


End file.
